A new Place, A New Life (Hiccup X Mystic! Male! Reader)
by Domblade
Summary: You have just moved to berk, you had moved from a terror filled past of dragon attacks, but you haven't been told that berk has trained dragons, and that they live in peace, so you will have to find out the hard way, but you have a secret past, will you tell, or not, and what will happen in this new place?


You woke up Groggy. It was the day after you moved to this new town and last night you were dragged around town being introduced to god knows how many people. Your feet were sore from walking around everywhere and your head was pounding. Pulling yourself out of bed you put on some shorts, a shirt and some socks and shoes. You walked out of your room grabbing some food from the table, you greeted your parents quickly and stepped outside, it was strangely warm, usually it was a bitter cold or at least cool but today it felt warm, well that's what you were told last night. You walked around a bit chewing on the bread you got and chatting to a couple people you knew from last night. Then this girl walked up to you, she was a couple years older than you, maybe 2 or 3, she smiled warmly with an outstretched hand.

"Hey there! I'm Astrid, I heard you moved here not only yesterday, sorry I wasn't able to greet you yesterday, I was with the others."

You were confused about her reference to 'the others' but you warmly greeted her back and told her your name and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Astrid! I'm [name]. But quickly, who are 'the others' you just told me about?"

She laughed "oh yeah, they are my friends, you wouldn't know them there's Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Hiccup" She cringed when she said Hiccup, you eyed her when she did.

"Well I'd like to meet them, where are they?"

"Oh they are this way" she lead you around town to where they were, all the while you were thinking of why she cringed when she said the name Hiccup, but also you thought of why she introduced herself like that out of the blue and possibly became your friend in the blink of an eye. You started to wander out of the area bunched with houses and out along a gravelly path until you reached this giant cage, there was a sign saying "Berk Dragon Training Academy" you froze in your tracks. Astrid then turned around to see you stiff as a stone, quickly you realised and covered your eyes turning away. She came up to you and rested an arm around your shoulder.

"Hey are you ok? Is something wrong?"

You shivered "y-yes I'm fine, completely fine"

She turned you around and started leading you to the cage, you still had your eyes covered afraid to show your "secret", this secret has been haunting you since you were young, a secret only your parents know, no one else at all knows this, you have just been too scared to tell anyone, the reason you are afraid of dragons, the reason you covered your eyes, the reason you didn't want to move to berk in the first place.. Once you knew it was right you un-covered your eyes to see you were being led down a stone slab ramp into the cage, in the distance you could see a little group of people and you could hear voices and also you could see a couple bigger, blurred entity's to which you couldn't make out what they were, but you had a very high suspicion what they were, and you were right. You were scared, not normally scared, this was different from your usual scared state, inside your body was screaming, it was shaking and you felt like you were being physically moved, but on the outside you were acting plain normal, it was a weird feeling but a feeling you didn't like. You were too deep in your thoughts to notice that Astrid had led you up to the group and was introducing you to the others. You weren't moving, you were looking into the distance not noticing that the others were looking at you, then Astrid shook you back into reality.

"Hey! You still there?" She was shaking you quite violently

"W-what? Huh?" you blinked rapidly looking around, everyone was staring at you, you felt really embarrassed. "Y-yeah I'm here, I was just thinking sorry" you smiled a bit, you looked at everyone and said hello, they greeted themselves one by one,

"uh.. hi.. I'm Fishlegs!" He blurted his name out which caught you by surprise.

"Hey! I'm Snotlout! I am the leader here so bow down to me NOW!" you just stared at him like he was an idiot. "oh, uhh, I mean hey, welcome?" You chuckled, funny how someone could go from demanding to submissive, Then you got a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Hey, It's Tuffnut!" a long blonde haired boy blurted out, then a long blonde haired girl shoved him out of the way. "Ruffnut Here! I'm the better one so let's hang!" Then the boy pushed her out of the way, "No Hang with me!"

"No ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

Astrid then separated the fighting twins. "Hey! Just stop, what is wrong with you guys?" They then hung their heads and apologised. They were like a young pair of siblings, but to be fighting like that at the age they were, took you by shock. Then this boy, taller than you walked up to you with an outstretched hand.

"Hey, seeming as though I'm going to be the only one that will be mature about this, I'm Hiccup."

You shook his hand wearily seeming as though Astrid had cringed when she said his name, he seemed like a nice person to you but for some reason you couldn't help being weary around him. He seemed like a nice person but at the same time a mean person. But that was the influence you got from Astrid so you couldn't be too sure. But you acted like everything was fine. You all sat down on the ground and started talking about generic things, they kept asking you why you moved here, you didn't actually know, all you did make out is that your parents had heard of this place for some reasons but they never told you, next thing you knew you live here. It was quite unsettling that your parents decided to move from the other place you lived so fast, but maybe you were going to like it here, everyone seemed so friendly.

"Hey, Hello? You there?" Astrid was shaking you again, you had spaced out like before. You looked at her and smiled.

"Yes I'm here, why?". She just returned the smile

"You seem to be spacing out a lot, is something the matter?" You shook your head and continued your conversations with the others. That is when you heard a roar coming from outside the cage, you immediately stiffened up and stopped breathing, as if you were trying to go camo. You were frightened, that roar sounded familiar; familiar to the one you heard when you were younger. The roar, familiar to your childhood trauma. You tried your hardest to not be scared, it was hard to try to hide your secret, Possibly too hard. You pulled out a piece of paper and started to write things down on it, the reason being is that you were trying to occupy yourself so your face couldn't be seen. You were writing phrases and words, anything that would seem real but is not. They all walked out of the cage, but you didn't realise this and when you saw that none of the others were there, you were shocked but relieved. You got up and walked out of the cage, but you realised you were lost, because you hadn't paid attention when you were walking to the arena. You looked for anyone that would be able to show you the way back to town. You found Stoick and asked him the way back to town, he pointed in the direction and you set off. It took you a good 10 minutes to make it, longer than you thought. You made it to town and strangely it was normal, no burning, no screaming, no terror, nothing, not like you were used to, of course you were told it was different here, you were confused. You made your way around and walked in your house, only to find that neither of your parents was there. You sat down on a chair in front of an unlit fire dwelling on the matter of the roar. You pulled out your journal and drew your fireplace, you had been a talented drawer since you were a child, lots of people you knew would always pester you to see what you had drawn. You enjoyed drawing, it was the only thing that could help you escape the real world, that's when you heard a crash from coming outside, you quickly shut your book and opened the front door to see the ground outside your house in flames, you ran inside and got a bucket, then filled it with water and ran back to the door, you put out the flames. You could hear yourself silently screaming, you slammed the door shut and ran towards a mirror in the house, your irises were a dark blue, just as you feared. You walked to the kitchen calming yourself down, you checked on the reflection of your pocket blade and your irises had gone back to their normal colour. You sighed, *fire.. fire made me freak out? Unbelievable..* you grabbed some bread and made your way out of the house and over to the edge of the island, it was not as long of a walk as you expected it to be. You sat down on the grass near the edge and looked out to sea. It was only sea, the quiet calm waves lapping up against the cliff edge was enough to put you in a trance, you pulled out your journal and again drew, this time you drew the sea and what you could see from your perspective. You were sat there for a good hour until someone put their hand on your shoulder, you whipped your head around and it was Astrid, you smiled.

"Hey Astrid, What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was wondering where you were, ever since we left the arena you had gone missing and we thought for sure you would have stayed there, you were again deep in your thoughts. We wondered if you had been taken or something."

You chuckled, "no I was not taken, I just went home. And then I ate some food, and then fire was outside my door and I freaked out, then I came here."

"Hold on.. fire was outside your door?"

"What? Yeah. Some random fire crashed and appeared outside my door, and I freaked out.. a lot.. but it's all good."

"no, it's not all good. When was it?"

"How should I know!"

"I was just asking, jeez.. but anyway.." She sat down with you and you carried on drawing, you two then stayed there and talked for a while until it started to go dark, you both decided to set off home, you kept on chatting the whole way, about what it was like before you moved here. Hands in your pockets you reluctantly told her about the dragon attack at your previous town. She was shocked, not shocked as in how is that possible but shocked as in she was concerned for you, and what happened to you. You didn't tell her of the effects it had on you afterwards though, you were too scared to even mention it to your parents again. You found your house and you went in, quickly saying bye to Astrid and closing the door. Your parents weren't there so you walked into your room and closed the door changing into night clothes you jumped into bed feeling quite tired and closed your eyes, but what you didn't know is that you were being watched…


End file.
